1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a method of forming an organic material layer of the organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are active emission display devices having characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times. Thus, organic light-emitting devices are considered as next generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting device typically includes an anode prepared by forming a predetermined pattern on a transparent insulating substrate formed of glass or another material; and an organic material and a cathode sequentially stacked on the anode. When a voltage is applied to the prepared anode and cathode of the organic light-emitting device, holes provided from the anode may move toward an emission layer through a hole transport layer, and electrons provided from the cathode may move toward the emission layer through an electron transport layer. The holes and the electrons are recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. Such excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby displaying an image as organic molecules in the emission layer emit light
In order to manufacture an organic light-emitting device that displays a full-color image, a plurality of sub-pixels, for example, red (R), green (G) and blue (B) sub-pixels, are generally formed on a substrate by using a mask having an opening part of a predetermined pattern.